


First Dates and Confessions

by Gravytrain101



Series: Testing the Water [1]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Confession, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Ed, Sweet Darulio, possible series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Ever since I saw Ed and Darulio on a date and nothing happened since, this idea came to mind. It involves their first date (different from the show) and a confession Darulio makes to Ed during their date. Ed hears this confession and needs Darulio to prove something to him if their relationship would continue. Darulio agrees in a heartbeat, wanting to prove to Ed what he's asked of him so they can be together.
Relationships: Darulio/Ed Mercer
Series: Testing the Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726435
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	First Dates and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Orville story. With that being said, please feel free to let me know if the characters aren’t written correctly, I didn’t explain something correctly, etc. Hopefully you like it!

Darulio’s POV:  
“Would you,” Ed nervously asked, “Would you like to get a drink sometime?” 

“Like a date?” I asked, hoping he would say yes. 

“Yeah,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, like a date. If not, that’s okay.” 

“No, I understand” I responded but quickly added once I saw the look on his face, “I mean, I would love to go on a date with you Ed. What did you have in mind?” 

“Drinks?” he suggested, “Dinner? Just talking in my room or your room?” 

“What about drinks in your room?” I asked since he clearly didn’t know what to do. 

“Sure,” he sighed as he smiled, “That sounds great. Tonight at 8 sounds okay?” 

“Perfect,” I answered, “See you at 8.” 

“Yeah,” he said, “Eight.” 

\---Darulio Arrives at Ed’s Room---  
Darulio’s POV:  
“Wow,” Ed said the minute I walked in, “You look fantastic.” 

I look down at my black pants and button up light grey shirt that I had tucked in before looking up at him. “Thanks,” I responded as I took in his appearance. 

He saw me looking at his outfit as he said, “I know, I should change. I knew I shouldn’t have worn this. Just give me one second.” 

“No,” I interrupted as I looked at his dark brown pants and his blue shirt he had tucked in with his sleeves rolled up, “You look perfect. There’s no need to change.” 

“Thanks,” he said as he smiled at me which made my heart happy, “What would you like to drink?” 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” I told him as I sat down on his couch. 

“You sure? I normally have jack on the rocks if that’s okay?” he asked. 

“Fantastic, I like jack on the rocks,” I answered. 

He smiled and turned back to the counter where he was making the drinks. He came to the couch and handed me his before sitting down himself and taking a drink. 

“It’s good,” I said after I took a sip, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it,” he responded before taking another sip. 

“How was your day? Anything exciting?” I asked since he was nervous and I wanted to know the answer. 

“Long,” he answered, “I was on the Bridge all day. I barely got to leave to even eat or go to the bathroom. It was that busy. How was yours?” 

“Good but long,” I said, “I got a lot done today that I didn’t think I would.” 

“Good, I’m glad,” he responded as he sat back a bit more on the couch. 

We continued to talk about little things like that a little more so we can get to know each other and get comfortable with one another. 

“Ed, can I ask you something?” I asked as I set down my drink. 

“Sure,” he answered, “What’s up?” 

“Have you ever been with a guy?” I asked. 

“No,” he responded as he looked down at his glass, “No I haven’t.” 

“Have you ever kissed a guy?” I asked. 

“No,” he sighed, “Why do you ask?” 

“Because I wanted to know your experience with men before I asked my last question. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to make you uncomfortable,” I explained, “Would it be alright if I kissed you?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he said before clearing his throat, “Should I set my drink down? Do you think it will spill?” 

“Shh,” I whispered before cupping his face and gently pressed my lips against his. He gasped a little since I took him by surprise. The gasp he gave allowed me to deepen our kiss. I pressed my tongue in my mouth as his entered mine. We explored each other until we had to pull away for air. 

“So,” I asked once we pulled away and he set his drink on the table, “What did you think? Did you like it?” 

“Yeah,” he answered as he looked at my lips, “Can we do it again?” 

“Absolutely,” I said before moving closer to him to kiss him again. 

We continued to kiss each other while I held him in my arms until I realized I had to tell him something in order for us to continue. 

“Ed,” I interrupted as I pulled away and put my hand on his chest to stop him. 

“What? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry,” he sighed as he sat back a little. 

“No, you did nothing wrong,” I said, “I just have to tell you something before this continues into something more. Once I tell you and you don’t want to keep seeing me that’s okay. I have to tell you so you know.” 

“Okay,” he responded, “What is it?” 

“It’s about the day you found me in bed with your wife,” I said and felt bad the minute his face dropped and grew sad. 

“I know,” I gently said, “But I have to tell you this. Anyway, the day I went there was actually the day I was going to see you.” 

“See me? Why?” he asked. 

“Look,” I sighed, “I’ve had feelings for you since the day I met you which is why I was going to see you. I was going to tell you how I felt which I knew was a bad idea because you were married. But I just had to tell you to get it off my chest. I didn’t expect anything to progress, which I’m happy it is now, but I just needed to let you know.” 

“That doesn’t explain how you ended up in bed with my wife” he said as he crossed his arms. 

“I know,” I said, “She was there and we were both feeling vulnerable. One thing led to another and next thing I know you were walking in on us. I just wanted to apologize to you and let you know why I was really there. I’m sorry Ed and I know it’s a mood killer. I just needed you to know before we go any further.” 

“You hurt me Darulio. You and Kelly both did.” he told me, “I would love for this thing between us to continue but in order for that to happen I need you to do something for me.” 

“Anything,” I said, eager to do anything to keep him with me. 

“I need to be able to trust you. I need to know if you’ve ever done what you did to me to anyone else. I need to know that you won’t do that to me,” he explained, “I just need you to be there for me, support me, love me, listen to me, everything that I should’ve had when I was with Kelly. If you can’t do these things then I need you to be up front with me right now. I don’t need to go through another heartbreak that could’ve been prevented.” 

“Ed,” I said as I took his hand in mine, “I will do everything I can to prove to you that you can trust me. If you then decide to be mine, I will be there for you. I will support and love you. I will do anything you ask of me. Just give me time to prove it to you okay?” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he looked at our hands together, “I will give you time.” 

“Thank you,” I responded as I kissed his forehead, “That’s all I ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready and I hope you liked it. I would like to continue this to show how Darulio earned Ed’s trust, cute moments between them, and them eventually becoming a real couple. 
> 
> What I’m wondering from you guys is should I continue? Any feedback is welcomed as well as suggestions for the next stories in this series (if you have any)! Thank you!


End file.
